Newsies Again Years
by X-Scree Scree-X
Summary: Little stories during the ten years we skipped over in Newsies Again! Spot X Misfit. Race X Danielle. Mush X Reanna. Skittery X Mary, and soon Slip X Janey. Enjoy!
1. A Wet Misfit is Never a Happy One

**These next chapters, my friends, will be little scenes from between the end of the strike and the ten years later. I don't plan on making each chapter too long... but who knows.  
**

**I don't think they'll go in order, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, but I do own Misfit and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie (besides Danielle and Reanna, because I'm almost one hundred percent sure they own themselves...**

**Anyway, on with the chapters!**

**By the way, if you haven't read Newsies Again, it'd be better if you did, or you MIGHT get a little confused.**

**To the people who haven't and might not: Misfit (Delia), Spice (Danielle) and Reanna (Nan) are from the year 2009, and they recently won the strike against Pulitzer. Reanna's with Mush, Danielle's with Race and Misfit's with Spot... uhh... let's see. Skittery had (Well... still has) a thing for Misfit, and is still kind of confused as to why she chose Spot over him (No offence to all you Skittery lovers, because I love him with all my heart), so he now has a proper girl named Mary as his little heart throb. Anything else you want to know? Ask me.**

**And by the way, to all of you who read these before the story, I want to give you a big THANK YOU. Because I put these here for a reason, and they have very important information sometimes. Other times, they don't... but please please PLEASE start reading them.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Newsie Again Years**

**An Original Fanfiction by**

**X-Scree Scree-X**

**Summer of 1899  
**

**A Wet Misfit is Never a Happy One**

It was still the summer of the strike, but the strike was far behind us. Well, not completely behind; we're still gloating like the Brooklyner's we are. I was still staying with Spot and the Brooklyn Newsies. It was exactly one week since the strike had ended, and all of our hearts were high. We had beat Pulitzer, no problem, and we now got our regular two for one price (which was actually wrong; in the real strike, the price didn't change, but Pulitzer gave the boys the option to sell back what they didn't sell to the pedestrians. But this was as good as anything). It was still warm out, and I was enjoying it while I could. After all, winter here in New York would probably be very different from the winter back in Fresno.

That's right; I was from Fresno, California. I had been, anyway, until I died and got sent here with two of my best friends. I didn't know whether this was a dream or not, but either way, I was enjoying myself, and I wasn't in a hurry to leave any time soon.

Letting the warm sun warm the back of my white button up, I walked back to the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging house. It was early afternoon, and I had just finished selling the morning addition. Spot and I usually sold together, but he told me that today, he wanted to see if I could make it on my own. Psha, I have my ways.

My stomach growled and I glared down at it; I still hadn't gotten used to not eating as much as I did when I was from 2009, but I did loose quite a few pounds. Once as about one hundred and thirty pounds (no, I wasn't obese; I was just a black hole. I ate anything I could and it just disappeared... not to say I was very skinny either), I know weighed roughly a hundred and twenty, if not less.

With my dark brown pants dragging on the ground below- I hadn't bothered to roll them up; I was just to tired - I fidgeting with my purple suspenders. Yeah, I know; only I could get such an outfit. Skittery hadn't been wearing them, so he offered them to me. No matter how I wore them, I always got a draft somewhere.

I could hear the river I lived by, and I knew that I'd soon be able to see our dock.

I'd spent most of my time there recently, because a favorite pass time for the boys was swimming. I hadn't touched the water, though it was tempting. While the boys had their underwear they could swim in, I'd have to swim in my clothes, and I didn't have any extra's to change into afterward. Call me weird, but I just couldn't stand swimming in normal clothes. It just weighed me down too much, and I've had some bad experiences with almost drowning (thank you, Paige).

Witht he dock in sight, I started to make my was through the crowd, but paused. My leg started to itch just above my knee on my thigh.

Oh no... Not this again.

Back at home, my legs had gotten so itchy, that once I started itching, I couldn't stop before I accidentally started to bleed, no thanks to my ultra long nails. Danielle suggested I use lotion, but it didn't seem to work.

Bending down, I scratched it through my baggy pants, and in a few seconds it went away.

Thank God.

So I continued to walk, before I got yet another itch, this time on my left calf, so I bent down and scratched it, only this time it took longer.

Just my luck.

Scratching the both of my legs, bent over, I made my way onto the dock, my boots making echoing noises below.

The dock was all together empty, except for the king that sat upon his crates, looking down at the itchy little me with humor in his eyes.

"Wut awr ya doin', Di'ya?" Spot asked with a chuckle, making his way down the crates to stand in front of me, his hand resting on his cane.

"Can't you see that my legs are itchy?" I asked almost irritably. Well duh, what else would I be doing.

Letting out another chuckle, Spot shook his head, crossing his arms in the process.

"Youse should prolly go swimmin' den." I said, a devious look in his stormy eyes.

He was the only one that knew why I wouldn't go swimming, and he thought it was hilarious.

"No way, uh uh. Spot, it's just an itch, it'll-"

"Go 'way?" He finished for me as he looked down at my itching frenzy.

"Eventually." I winced, my fingernails making scratching noises against my pants.

Rolling his eyes, Spot set his cane, key necklace and sling shot aside before he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Spot, come on, I-" I started, not stopping my itching.

"Yoah gettin' in dat watah, got it?" Spot said, taking his shirt off to reveal his chest.

My heart fluttered. What was it with me and really skinny guys?

Of course his shoes were the next to go, along with his socks and pants , revealing plain white underwear.

So what was I supposed to do; go in the water in what I was in now!?

Well... I did have an undershirt on... and I guess I could just wear my pants...

Sighing in frustration, I sat on a crate and started undoing my boots, a look of satisfaction on Spot's face as he waited for me at the edge of the dock.

Once my shoes and socks were off, I slipped the purple suspenders off my shoulders and started unbuttoning my grimy white shirt.

Spot gave me a look of shock, but I shook my head.

"Undershirt."

I could have sworn Spot looked sad about it.

Once in my white undershirt and brown pants, I pulled my blondish brown hair back as I walked to the edge of them dock, looking down into the murky water with another scratch to my right leg.

"Spot... are you sure-?" But I was cut off when someone pushed my shoulders, and I fell head first into the dark water below.

Managing a gasp of air before I hit it, bubbles flew all around me as I opened my eyes, which probably wasn't too brilliant of me.

Kicking my way to the surface, I glared up at Spot who grinned back down at me; I made sure to make my medium river blue eyes look as mad as possible.

"Spot... you better be able to sleep with your eyes open, because I swear-" But Spot was already jumping in after me.

I quickly paddled under the boards of the docks hiding behind a column of wood, hoping he wouldn't know where I went.

Looking around at the wood, which was a long way above me, I took my pocket knife out of my pocket, I forgot to take it out before I got into the water, and started to carve something into the column.

Once done a few seconds later, the old brown wood read: BROOKLYN'S QUEEN.

Pocketing my knife, I started to wonder what had happened to Spot as I stared at my writing.

"Wut gives youse da right ta be Brooklyn's Queen?" Some asked behind me.

Turning in the water as I treaded, I came face to face with Spot, who was smirking (as always).

I flashed him a smile, shrugging my shoulders in the cool water.

"Haven't we gone over this already?" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around Spot's neck, his arms going around my waist.

"Mmm... Maybe." He sighed, his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes, just taking in the moment, before thundering footsteps started their way down the dock.

"Spot! Spot! Da meetin'!" A young voice asked, making Spot let out a sigh as we began our way toward a ladder.

"Woik cawls..." He sighed, helping me up the ladder.

"One day it won't, Spot."

* * *

**Cute little chappie, eh? I liked it ^^**

**Review my good friends, and I will love you all!**

**(Don't worry, I already do!)  
**

**And if there are any guys out there that like Newsies, I want to know, because I've only met one!**

**Much love forever and always**

**~Scree  
**


	2. Info

**Okay, to add something in...**

**I've started another story (yes... sigh, another), but this is a cross over with all the cast of Newsies Again, and it's called A Newsies Bride and so far, there's only one chapter up.**

**You can either check my profile, or go to Newsie Crossovers, and hit A Princess Bride.**

**It's not an original idea by me, because I got it from T-R-Us, who got it from someone else, but I think you guys will like it...**

**Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys since you wouldn't be able to see it from the Newsies Fanfiction Page. **

**Much love forever and always**

**~Scree  
**


	3. Swimming Party? Why not

**Newsies Again Years**

**Summer of 1899**

**Swimming Party? Why Not**

It was only a couple of days after Spot pushed me in the water that he got a "brilliant" idea.

A swim party.

Since summer was nearly over, and August was ending fast, Spot said we might as well enjoy the summer while it was still there.

After telling his boys, and sending out invitations to all the boroughs, I actually realized a slight problem; was I going to have to wear my cloths again?

It had taken forever for my pants to dry, and even now you could see the salt from where the water had dried.

Deciding to leave it for last minute, as I always did, I stopped worrying and started planning.

Trying to fit Brooklyn, Manhattan, Long Island, Queens, the Bronx and Harlem on one dock was going to be a hassle, that obviously Spot hadn't thought about, but I didn't worry; if we could fit the whole of Manhattan and Brooklyn in Tibby's, then we'd be able to fit all of the New York newsboys on a dock.

So the day finally arrived, only a week after Spot's marvelous idea, and the Brooklyn Newsies anxiously awaited the others.

Of course, Manhattan was coming over to help set up tables and chairs, find what ever alcohol they could find, and such before the rest arrived.

Around eleven, Danielle and Reanna burst into Spot's room where I sat on the bed, my back leaning against the wall as I waited for the party to begin.

Being tackled by two girls on one of the smallest beds in Brooklyn wasn't easy.

"De-dahhhhh!" Danielle screamed into my ear as both girls sat on me, "We haven't seen you in forever!"

Laughing and gasping, I pushed them off and stood, trying to catch my breath.

"So what're you guys going to wear?" I asked, looking down at their clothes.

They wore their normal clothing; Danielle had one of Races vests, along with a gray hat and pants while Reanna had her light green button up and gray pants on.

"Well I got some other pants and I'm going to make them short shorts." Danielle smiled, winking at me as she crossed her arms casually.

I snorted. Short shorts? Sounded just like Danielle and Reanna. But not me.

"What about you?" Reanna asked.

I sighed, looking down at my clothes.

"Good question."

"I could make you some-"

"No short shorts." I interrupted Danielle, sending a glare her way, "You know I don't like them."

"How about shorts then?"

Clicking my teeth, I nodded my head. Shorts I could live with.

After a while of cutting, trying on and laughing, the three of us were ready for swimming, and we could already hear some of the boys down stairs getting bored.

Danielle had a pale orange undershirt and dark, very short shorts.

Reanna had a white one, like me, and another pair of short shorts.

And then I had an undershirt and shorts that went to my knees. Believe me, you do not want to see me in short shorts.

Walking down the stairs, the three of us heard the guys at the bottom grown silent. All of them were staring at us, or Danielle and Reanna anyway. Looking around the boys, I heard a soft thump against the ground, and located the sound to Race. His cigar had fallen out of his mouth and landed on the floor in front of him as he practically drooled over Danielle, the little rabbit.

Remembering some history, I thought back to how girls around now who wore things like us were prostitutes... Naw crap. Whatever.

Choking on his own words, Racetrack finally shook his head and growled at the Manhattan and Brooklyn boys watching Danielle and Reanna.

"Move 'long, nuttin' moah ta see!" He hissed, shoving some boys out the door as he and Mush made their way over to the staircase.

But where was Spot?

Just as the thought hit my mind, two arms wrapped around my waist from behind me.

"Ya know, if ya go out lookin' like dat, I'm gonna have ta soak every guy dat looks at youse funny." His voice whispered in my ear.

I smiled as he put his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll help."

* * *

All the boroughs had now arrived, and nearly every one had leaped into the water to cool off from the blistering sun above.

Danielle, Reanna and I had gotten stares from every boy that walked by, no matter their age, and even now, some whispered about us.

Standing up, I left Reanna and Danielle, who were basking in the sun, much to the boys' pleasure, to sit next to Spot on a crate.

The dripping from his skin cooled me down a bit since he had just gotten out of the water.

He leaned leisurely against a crate behind him and had a beer bottle in his hand as he watched the boys around him.

When I came and sat next to him, he wrapped a cool arm around my shoulders.

"Awr ya gonna go swimmin', or do I haf'ta push youse in again?" He smirked after taking a swig of beer.

"I will in a little bit." I told him, glancing at his beer, "Can I try some?"

I had only tried alcohol once, and that was by accident; back at home during a Christmas party, mom had rum in her eggnog, and I thought it was mine. Don't know why Jack Sparrow liked it so much.

Raising his eyebrows, Spot looked at the bottle in his hand before looking back to me and handing it over.

Taking it, I looked at it for a few seconds before I brought it to my lips and took a sip.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. It burned at first, but it was calming afterward.

Taking his bottle back, Spot smirked, nodding his head in approval.

A couple of seconds later, a newsie I had never met before came up to Spot and me, his hazel eyes resting on me.

"Nice goils ya bought Spot; but why'd ya only buy three?" He asked casually.

Deciding to ignore his stupid comment, Spot drained the rest of his beer, tossing it away.

"Hey; ya t'ink once yoah done wit dis one, I cin have a go?" The tall newsie asked, his eyes flashing as he looked me up and down.

I felt my jaw tighten as I glared up at him.

Why that little-

But before I could even get a word out, Spot was at his feet, hitting the newsie in front of us to his knees.

Scrambling to get away, the newsie turned his head to glare at Spot and me, spitting a tooth out before he began his fast retreat.

"Spot... was that necessary?" Because I wanted to do that...

"Yeah, it was..." Spot growled before he jumped back into the water.

Sighing I shook my head, making my way back to where Danielle and Reanna basked in the sun. Sitting on the warm, wooden boards near the beginning of the dock, I was about to suggest getting in the water when I heard a few gasps from the beginning of the dock.

Cocking my head to look over Danielle and Reanna, I saw two elegantly dressed girls staring at Danielle, Reanna and me, their mouths open in big O's, and their gloved hands holding frilly umbrella's above them.

Raising a brow, I watched as they looked at the rest of the boys around us before they laughed.

This caught everyone's attention. Whether on the dock or in the water, everyone became silent as the girls giggled and laughed, covering their mouths as they did so.

"Leave it to the newsies to buy prostitutes." One of the girls, a dark haired girl with blackish eyes laughed, smiling at her friend.

I felt my jaw drop before Danielle, Reanna and I stood up at the same time. I could hear foot steps behind us as the three of us made our ways to the girls, who stopped laughing to look fearfully at us.

"You know... in about a hundred years, all the girls will wear this regularly. Actually, this isn't as bad as most cloths." Danielle snarled, staring down the two in front of us.

I heard Racetrack behind me, silently praying to be sent to the future. Rabbit boy strikes again.

"So, if you want to call us whores again, go on; but remember. We have these guys." I motioned behind myself to the boys. I knew Skittery, Racetrack, Mush, Spot, and almost every boy stood behind me.

"You wouldn't... hurt a girl, would you?" The other, a white blond, asked, looking nervously around the boys.

I smiled.

"Try me."

With that, the two girls rushed away, casting worried glances over their shoulders as they turned the corner.

Sighing and shaking my head, I turned around and grabbed Spot's hand as we all made our way back onto the dock.

"Youse ok?" Spot asked me, holding my hand tightly.

I came to the end of the dock with my toes hanging over the edge.

"Perfectly, but this heat's getting to my head." I said, looking at the water before bringing my gaze to his, "I'm too hot."

"I know youse awr." Spot chuckled, giving me a wink before his arm wrapped around my waist and we jumped into the salty water below.

* * *

**Cute chappy. **

**Review my lovelies!**

**Cookies and Creme from**

**~Scree  
**


End file.
